sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of comedians
A comedian is one who entertains through comedy, such as jokes and other forms of humour. Following is a list of comedians, comedy groups, and comedy writers. Comedians (sorted alphabetically by surname) A * Bud Abbott (1805–1900) * James Acaster (born 1985) * James Adomian (born 1980) * Scott Adsit (born 1965) * Steve Agee (born 1969) * Alex Agnew (born 1973) * Ahmed Ahmed (born 1970) * Sohail Ahmed * Nawaal Akram * Nasser Al Qasabi * Joe Alaskey (1952–2011) * Carlos Alazraqui 1962) * Jason Alexander (born 1959) * Barbara Jo Allen (1906–1974) * Dave Allen (1936–2005) * Gracie Allen (1895–1964) * Marty Allen (1922–2018) * Steve Allen (1921–2000) * Tim Allen (born 1953) * Woody Allen (born 1935) * The Amazing Johnathan (born 1958) * Mo Amer (born 1981) * Simon Amstell (born 1979) * Morey Amsterdam (1908–1996) * Siw Anita Andersen (born 1966) * Amy Anderson (born 1972) * Blake Anderson (born 1984) * Louie Anderson (born 1953) * Wil Anderson (born 1974) * Aziz Ansari (born 1983) * Ant (born 1967) * Craig Anton (born 1965) * Judd Apatow (born 1967) * Nicole Arbour (born 1985) * Roscoe "Fatty" Arbuckle (1887–1933) * Fred Armisen (born 1966) * Will Arnett (born 1970) * Tom Arnold (born 1959) * Bea Arthur (1922–2009) * Arthur Askey (1900–1982) * Rowan Atkinson (born 1955) * Helen Atkinson-Wood (born 1955) * Dave Attell (born 1965) * Michael "Atters" Attree (born 1965) * Scott Aukerman (born 1970) * Phil Austin (born 1941–2015) * Joe Avati (born 1974) * Ayelet the Kosher Komic * Dan Aykroyd (born 1952) * Peter Aykroyd (born 1955) * Damali Ayo (born 1972) * Richard Ayoade (born 1977) * Hank Azaria (born 1964) B * Angela Barnes (born 1976) * Baba Ali (born 1975) * Ben Bailey (born 1970) * Bill Bailey (born 1964) * Bobbie Baker * Dan Bakkedahl (born 1969) * Hugo Egon Balder (born 1950) * Alec Baldwin (born 1958) * Lucille Ball (1911–1989) * Colleen Ballinger (born 1986) * Maria Bamford (born 1970) * Morwenna Banks (born 1961) * Ike Barinholtz (born 1977) * Arj Barker (born 1974) * Ronnie Barker (1929–2005) * Vince Barnett (1902–1977) * Sandy Baron (1937–2001) * Roseanne Barr (born 1952) * Julian Barratt (born 1968) * Carl Barron (born 1968) * Todd Barry (born 1964) * Mario Barth (born 1972) * Jay Baruchel (born 1982) * Jason Bateman (born 1969) * Stanley Baxter (born 1926) * Vanessa Bayer (born 1981) * Aisling Bea (born 1984) * David Beck (born 1970) * Jürgen Becker (born 1959) * Rob Beckett (born 1986) * Samantha Bee (born 1969) * Greg Behrendt (born 1963) * Beth Behrs (born 1985) * Jillian Bell (born 1984) * W. Kamau Bell (born 1973) * Bill Bellamy (born 1965) * Jim Belushi (born 1954) * John Belushi (1949–1982) * Richard Belzer (born 1944) * Bea Benaderet (1906–1968) * Beck Bennett (born 1984) * Jack Benny (1894–1974) * Doug Benson (born 1964) * Edgar Bergen (1903–1978) * Peter Paul Bergman (1939–2012) * Milton Berle (1908–2002) * Shelley Berman (1925–2017) * Sandra Bernhard (born 1955) * Joe Besser (1907–1988) * Matt Besser (born 1967) * Danny Bhoy (born 1976) * Jason Biggs (born 1978) * Mike Birbiglia (born 1978) * Joey Bishop (1918–2007) * John Bishop (born 1966) * Jack Black (born 1969) * Lewis Black (born 1948) * Michael Ian Black (born 1971) * Hamish Blake (born 1981) * Mel Blanc (1908–1989) * Ben Blue (1901–1975) * Josh Blue (born 1978) * Amir Blumenfeld (born 1983) * Alonzo Bodden (born 1967) * Elayne Boosler (born 1952) * Tato Bores (1927–1996) * Victor Borge (1909–2000) * Alex Borstein (born 1973) * Max Boyce (born 1945) * Frankie Boyle (born 1972) * Wayne Brady (born 1972) * Zach Braff (born 1975) * Joey Bragg (born 1996) * Jo Brand (born 1957) * Russell Brand (born 1975) * Guy Branum (born 1975) * Matt Braunger (born 1974) * Kurt Braunohler (born 1976) * El Brendel (1890–1964) * Neal Brennan (born 1974) * David Brenner (1936–2014) * Jim Breuer (born 1967) * Paget Brewster (born 1969) * Alison Brie (born 1982) * Janine Brito * Paul Brittain (born 1977) * Jimmy Brogan (born 1948) * Albert Brooks (born 1947) * Mel Brooks (born 1926) * Brother Theodore (1906–2001) * Alan Brough (born 1967) * A. Whitney Brown (born 1952) * Joe E. Brown (1891–1973) * Kevin Brown (born 1972) * Wally Brown (1904–1961) * Yvette Nicole Brown (born 1971) * Lenny Bruce (1925–1966) * Aidy Bryant (born 1987) * Rob Brydon (born 1965) * Jim J. Bullock (born 1955) * Vicco von Bülow (1923–2011) * John Bunny (1863–1915) * Hannibal Buress (born 1983) * Carol Burnett (born 1933) * Bo Burnham (born 1990) * George Burns (1896–1996) * Jack Burns (born 1933) * Sarah Burns (born 1981) * Bill Burr (born 1968) * Ty Burrell (born 1967) * Rhea Butcher (born 1982) * Brett Butler (born 1958) * Red Buttons (1919–2006) * Ruth Buzzi (born 1936) * John Byner (born 1938) * Ed Byrne (born 1972) * Jason Byrne (born 1972) * Steve Byrne (born 1974) C * Louis C.K. (born 1967) * Sid Caesar (1922–2014) * Frank Caliendo (born 1975) * Charlie Callas (1924–2011) * Rhona Cameron (born 1965) * Archie Campbell (1914–1987) * Craig Campbell (born 1969) * Larry Joe Campbell * John Candy (1950–1994) * Nick Cannon (born 1980) * John Caparulo (born 1975) * Scott Capurro (born 1962) * Steve Carell (born 1962) * Drew Carey (born 1958) * George Carlin (1937–2008) * Jerrod Carmichael (born 1989) * Alan Carney (1909–1973) * Art Carney (1918–2003) * Adam Carolla (born 1964) * Alan Carr (born 1976) * Jimmy Carr (born 1972) * Jim Carrey (born 1962) * Rodney Carrington (born 1968) * Carrot Top (Scott Thompson) (born 1967) * Jasper Carrott (born 1945) * Johnny Carson (1925–2005) * Nancy Cartwright (born 1957) * Dana Carvey (born 1955) * Dan Castellaneta (born 1957) * Roy Castle (1932–1994) * Walter Catlett (1889–1960) * Jo Caulfield (born 1965) * Kyle Cease (born 1977) * Cedric The Entertainer (born 1964) * Bülent Ceylan (born 1976) * Jessica Chaffin * Rachel Chagall (born 1952) * Jay Chandrasekhar * Carol Channing (1921–2019) * Charlie Chaplin (1889–1977) * Graham Chapman (1941–1989) * Doug Chappel (born 1975) * Dave Chappelle (born 1973) * Craig Charles (born 1964) * Charo * Charley Chase (1893–1940) * Chevy Chase (born 1943) * Michael Che (born 1983) * Richard Cheese (born 1965) * Michael Chiklis (born 1963) * Nasir Chinyoti * Ted Chippington (born 1960) * Henry Cho (born 1962) * John Cho (born 1972) * Margaret Cho (born 1968) * Tommy Chong (born 1938) * Papa CJ (born 1977) * Anthony Clark * Bobby Clark (1888–1960) * Laurence Clark (born 1974) * Mystro Clark (born 1966) * Julian Clary (born 1959) * Andrew "Dice" Clay (born 1958) * John Cleese (born 1939) * Jemaine Clement (born 1974) * Jerry Clower (1926–1998) * Andy Clyde (1892–1967) * Sacha Baron Cohen (born 1971) * Mindy Cohn (born 1966) * Enrico Colantoni (born 1963) * Stephen Colbert (born 1964) * Deon Cole (born 1972) * Gary Coleman (1968–2010) * Kim Coles (born 1966) * Bobby Collins (born 1951) * Misha Collins (born 1974) * Mo Collins (born 1965) * Ray Combs (1956–1996) * Pat Condell (born 1949) * Billy Connolly (born 1942) * Nina Conti (born 1974) * Tim Conway (1933–2019) * Steve Coogan (born 1965) * Dane Cook (born 1972) * David L. Cook (born 1968) * Peter Cook (1937–1995) * Pat Cooper (born 1929) * Tommy Cooper (1921–1984) * Ronnie Corbett (1930–2016) * Nate Corddry (born 1977) * Rob Corddry (born 1971) * James Corden (born 1978) * Professor Irwin Corey * Johnny Corn (born 1969) * Bill Cosby (born 1937) * Lou Costello (1906–1959) * Dave Coulier (born 1959) * Wally Cox (1924–1973) * Lavell Crawford (born 1968) * Amanda Crew * Affion Crockett * Norm Crosby (born 1927) * David Cross (born 1964) * Lucas Cruikshank (born 1993) * Hal Cruttenden (born 1969) * Billy Crystal (born 1948) * Seán Cullen (born 1965) * Whitney Cummings (born 1982) * Dan Cummins (born 1977) * James Cunningham (born 1973) * Jane Curtin (born 1947) D * Peter F. Dailey (1868–1908) * Charlie Dale (1885–1971) * Karl Dall (born 1941) * Andrew Daly (born 1971) * Jon Daly * Bill Dana (1924–2017) * Rodney Dangerfield (1921–2004) * Ted Danson (born 1947) * Tony Danza (born 1951) * Khalid Abbas Dar (born 1955) * Rhys Darby (born 1974) * Severn Darden (1929–1995) * Jim David * Larry David (born 1947) * Dov Davidoff (born 1973) * Pete Davidson (born 1993) * Alan Davies (born 1966) * Jeff B. Davis (born 1973) * Matt Davis (born 1979) * Tanyalee Davis (born 1970) * Richard Dawson (1932–2012) * Shane Dawson (born 1988) * Charlie Day (born 1976) * Felicia Day (born 1979) * Andy de la Tour (born 1954) * Jack Dee (born 1962) * Rob Deering (born 1972) * Ellen DeGeneres (born 1958) * Neil Delamere (born 1980) * Rob Delaney (born 1977) * Lea DeLaria (born 1958) * Jessica Delfino (born 1976) * Chris D'Elia (born 1980) * Dom DeLuise (1933–2009) * Ivor Dembina (born 1951) * Dr. Demento (born 1941) * Jamie Denbo (born 1973) * Hugh Dennis (born 1962) * Les Dennis (born 1953) * Joe DeRita (1909–1993) * Zooey Deschanel (born 1980) * Adam DeVine (born 1983) * Danny DeVito (born 1944) * Eugenio Derbez (born 1962) * Dustin Diamond (born 1977) * Chris Diamantopoulos (born 1975) * Joey Diaz (born 1963) * Vic Dibitetto (born 1961) * Andy Dick (born 1965) * Daniel Dickey (born 1986) * Dominic Dierkes (born 1984) * Richard Digance (born 1949) * Phyllis Diller (1917–2012) * Nick DiPaolo (born 1962) * Chris Distefano (born 1984) * Omid Djalili (born 1965) * Anh Do (born 1977) * Ken Dodd (1927–2018) * Mark Dolan (born 1974) * Jimmy Dore (born 1965) * John Dowie (born 1950) * Robert Downey, Jr. (born 1965) * Brian Doyle-Murray (born 1945) * Charlie Drake (1925–2006) * Larry Drake (1949–2016) * Ruth Draper (1884–1956) * Rachel Dratch (born 1966) * Fran Drescher (born 1957) * Marie Dressler (1868–1934) * Josh Duhamel (born 1972) * Jean Dujardin (born 1972) * Clark Duke (born 1985) * Robin Duke (born 1954) * Sandy Duncan (born 1946) * Shane Dundas (born 1959) * Jeff Dunham (born 1962) * Lena Dunham (born 1986) * Jimmy Durante (1893–1980) * Sanjay Dutt (born 1959) * Shelley Duvall (born 1949) * Jeff Dye (born 1983) E * Costaki Economopoulos (born 1965) * Derek Edwards (born 1958) * Billy Eichner (born 1978) * Jenna Elfman (born 1971) * Laurie Elliot (born 1971) * Abby Elliott (born 1987) * Bob Elliott (1923–2016) * Chris Elliott (born 1960) * Graham Elwood (born 1969) * Dick Emery (1915–1983) * Harry Enfield (born 1961) * Anke Engelke (born 1965) * Bill Engvall (born 1957) * Mike Epps (born 1970) * Paco Erhard (born 1975) * Leon Errol (1881–1951) * Cameron Esposito (born 1981) * Lee Evans (born 1964) * Bridget Everett (born 1972) * Justine Ezarick (born 1984) F * Damien Fahey (born 1980) * Donald Faison (born 1974) * Jimmy Fallon (born 1974) * Simon Fanshawe (born 1956) * Chris Farley (1964–1997) * Negin Farsad * Mitch Fatel (born 1968) * Nat Faxon (born 1975) * Isabel Fay (born 1979) * Wayne Federman (born 1959) * Rachel Feinstein (comedian) * Marty Feldman (1934–1982) * Graham Fellowes (born 1959) * Spike Feresten (born 1964) * Craig Ferguson (born 1962) * Don Ferguson (born 1946) * Adam Ferrara (born 1966) * Will Ferrell (born 1967) * Tina Fey (born 1970) * Nathan Fielder (born 1983) * Noel Fielding (born 1973) * Totie Fields (1930–1978) * W. C. Fields (1880–1946) * Larry Fine (1902–1975) * Christian Finnegan (born 1973) * Greg Fitzsimmons (born 1966) * Joe Flaherty (born 1941) * Jim Florentine (born 1964) * Neil Flynn (born 1960) * Dave Foley (born 1963) * Cam Folker (born 1976) * Joey Forman (1929–1982) * George Formby (1904–1961) * Will Forte (born 1970) * Jermaine Fowler (born 1988) * Jeff Foxworthy (born 1958) * Jamie Foxx (born 1967) * Redd Foxx (1922–1991) * Leigh Francis (born 1974) * Stewart Francis * Pablo Francisco (born 1974) * James Franco (born 1978) * Al Franken (born 1951) * William Frawley (1887–1966) * Stan Freberg (1926–2015) * Dawn French (born 1957) * Judah Friedlander (born 1969) * Will Friedle (born 1976) * Freddie Frinton (1909–1968) * Nick Frost (born 1972) * Stephen Fry (born 1957) * Rich Fulcher (born 1968) * Ron Funches (born 1983) * Fakkah Fuzz (born 1986) G * Josh Gad (born 1981) * Hannah Gadsby (born 1978) * Jim Gaffigan (born 1966) * Mo Gaffney (born 1958) * Zach Galifianakis (born 1969) * Gallagher (born 1946) * Robert Ben Garant (born 1970) * Billy Gardell (born 1969) * Graeme Garden (born 1943) * Brother Dave Gardner (1926–1983) * Tony Gardner (born 1964) * Jeff Garlin (born 1962) * Paul Garner (1909–2004) * Janeane Garofalo (born 1964) * Teri Garr (born 1944) * Brad Garrett (born 1960) * Ana Gasteyer (born 1967) * Richard Gautier (1931–2017) * Dustin Gee (1942–1986) * Brett Gelman (born 1976) * Ricky Gervais (born 1961) * Estelle Getty (1923–2008) * Billy Gilbert (1894–1971) * Rhod Gilbert (born 1968) * Russell Gilbert (born 1959) * Terry Gilliam (born 1940) * Greg Giraldo (1965–2010) * Adele Givens (born 1960) * Nikki Glaser born (1984) * Todd Glass (born 1964) * Jackie Gleason (1916–1987) * Donald Glover (born 1983) * George Gobel (1919–1991) * Janey Godley (born 1961) * Adam Goldberg (born 1970) * Whoopi Goldberg (born 1955) * Bobcat Goldthwait (born 1962) * Ian Gomez (born 1965) * Jami Gong (born 1969) * Ken Goodwin (1933–2012) * Leo Gorcey (1917–1969) * Dave Gorman (born 1971) * Frank Gorshin (1933–2005) * Freeman Gosden (1899–1982) * Gilbert Gottfried (born 1955) * Theodore Gottlieb (1906–2001) * Dana Gould (born 1964) * Ray Goulding (1922–1990) * Luba Goy (born 1945) * Topher Grace (born 1978) * Boothby Graffoe (born 1962) * Kelsey Grammer (born 1955) * Corinne Grant (born 1973) * Stephen Grant (born 1973) * Judy Graubart (born 1943) * Jeff Green (born 1964) * Seth Green (born 1974) * Tom Green (born 1971) * Shecky Greene (born 1926) * Max Greenfield (born 1980) * Judy Greer (born 1975) * Dick Gregory (1932–2017) * James Gregory (born 1946) * David Alan Grier (born 1955) * Eddie Griffin (born 1968) * Kathy Griffin (born 1960) * Andy Griffith (1926–2012) * Charles Grodin (born 1935) * Matt Groening (born 1954) * David Groh (1939–2008) * Christopher Guest (born 1948) * Gary Gulman (born 1970) * Appurv Gupta (born 1990) * Deryck Guyler (1914–1999) * Ewen Gilmour (1963–2014) H * Buddy Hackett (1924–2003) * Tiffany Haddish (born 1979) * Bill Hader (born 1978) * Kathryn Hahn (born 1973) * Tony Hale (born 1970) * Brian Haley (born 1961) * Huntz Hall (1919–1999) * Rich Hall (born 1954) * Dieter Hallervorden (born 1935) * Neil Hamburger (born 1967) * Lloyd Hamilton (1891–1935) * Nick Hancock (born 1962) * Tony Hancock (1924–1968) * Jack Handey (born 1949) * Chelsea Handler (born 1975) * Colin Hanks (born 1977) * Ryan Hansen (born 1981) * Malcolm Hardee (1950–2005) * Mike Harding (born 1944) * Chris Hardwick (born 1971) * Jeremy Hardy (1961–2019) * Oliver Hardy (1890–1957) * Otis Harlan (born 1865–1940) * Dan Harmon (born 1973) * Valerie Harper (born 1939) * Neil Patrick Harris (born 1973) * Rachael Harris (born 1968) * Robin Harris (1953–1990) * Hannah Hart (born 1986) * Kevin Hart (born 1979) * Mamrie Hart (born 1983) * Miranda Hart (born 1972) * Adam Hartle (born 1979) * Phil Hartman (1948–1998) * Steve Harvey (born 1957) * Murtaza Hassan (1965–2011) * Allan Havey (born 1954) * Tim Hawkins (born 1968) * Tony Hawks (born 1960) * Goldie Hawn (born 1945) * Charles Hawtrey (1858–1923) * Charles Hawtrey (1914–1988) * Will Hay (1888–1949) * Richard Haydn (1905–1985) * Erinn Hayes (born 1976) * Sean Hayes (born 1970) * Mike Hayley * Natalie Haynes (born 1974) * Ted Healy (1896–1937) * Richard Hearne (1890–1987) * Patricia Heaton (born 1958) * Mitch Hedberg (1968–2005) * Jon Heder (born 1977) * Bobby Heenan (1943–2017) * John Hegley (born 1953) * Tim Heidecker (born 1976) * Simon Helberg (born 1980) * Grace Helbig (born 1985) * Peter Helliar (born 1975) * Nick Helm (Born 1980) * Ed Helms (born 1974) * Greg Hemphill (born 1969) * Shirley Hemphill (1947–1999) * Dickie Henderson (1922–1985) * Lenny Henry (born 1958) * Mike Henry (born 1964) * John Henton (born 1960) * Dai Henwood (born 1978) * Hugh Herbert (1884–1952) * Richard Herring (born 1967) * Bill Hicks (1961–1994) * Ryan Higa (born 1990) * Dieter Hildebrandt (1927–2013) * Benny Hill (1924–1992) * Harry Hill (born 1964) * Jonah Hill (born 1983) * Martina Hill (born 1974) * Adam Hills (born 1970) * Skip Hinnant (born 1940) * John Hodgman (born 1971) * Joel Hodgson (born 1960) * Steve Hofstetter (born 1979) * Paul Hogan (born 1939) * Vanessa Hollingshead * Stanley Holloway (1890–1982) * Anders Holm (born 1980) * Jessica Holmes (born 1973) * Pete Holmes (born 1979) * Jan Hooks (1957–2014) * Bob Hope (1903–2003) * Kenneth Horne (1907–1969) * Mathew Horne (born 1978) * Don Hornsby (1924–1950) * Edward Everett Horton (1886–1970) * Curly Howard (1903–1952) * Moe Howard (1897–1975) * Russell Howard (born 1980) * Shemp Howard (1895–1955) * Jeremy Hotz (born 1966) * Roy Hudd (born 1936) * Rob Huebel (born 1969) * Dave Hughes (born 1970) * Sean Hughes (1965–2017) * Steve Hughes * D. L. Hughley (born 1963) * Barry Humphries (born 1934) * Reginald D. Hunter (born 1969) * Carl Hurley (born 1941) I * Armando Iannucci (born 1963) * Eric Idle (born 1943) * Eddie Ifft (born 1974) * Gabriel Iglesias (born 1976) * Robin Ince (born 1969) * Neil Innes (born 1944) * Scott Innes (born 1966) * Dom Irrera (born 1948) * Eddie Izzard (born 1962) J * Victoria Jackson (born 1959) * Gillian Jacobs (born 1982) * Javed Jaffrey (born 1963) * Gerburg Jahnke (born 1955) * Billy T. James (1948–1991) * Kevin James (born 1965) * Michael Patrick Jann (born 1970) * Jay Jason (1915–2001) * Jim Jefferies (born 1977) * Richard Jeni (1957–2007) * Ken Jeong (born 1969) * Anthony Jeselnik (born 1978) * Geri Jewell (born 1956) * Penn Jillette (born 1955) * Maz Jobrani (born 1972) * Jake Johannsen (born 1960) * Anjelah Johnson (born 1982) * Chic Johnson (1891–1962) * Jake Johnson (born 1978) * Jason Jones (born 1973) * Leslie Jones (born 1967) * Orlando Jones (born 1968) * Terry Jones (born 1942) * Lesley Joseph (born 1945) * Colin Jost (born 1982) * Jesse Joyce (born 1978) * Phill Jupitus (born 1962) K * Bianca Kajlich (born 1977) * Mindy Kaling (born 1979) * Carol Kane (born 1952) * Russell Kane (born 1975) * Gabe Kaplan (born 1945) * Myq Kaplan (born 1978) * Uğur Rıfat Karlova (born 1980) * Moshe Kasher (born 1979) * Jackie Kashian (born 1963) * Chris Kattan (born 1970) * Mickey Katz (1909–1985) * Andy Kaufman (1949–1984) * Julie Kavner (born 1950) * Peter Kay (born 1973) * Phil Kay (born 1969) * Danny Kaye (1911–1987) * John Keister (born 1956) * Peter Kelamis (born 1967) * Echo Kellum (born 1982) * Chris Kelly (born 1983) * Frank Kelly (1938–2016) * Patsy Kelly (1910–1981) * Robert Kelly (born 1970) * Pert Kelton (1907–1968) * Ellie Kemper (born 1980) * Sarah Kendall (born 1976) * Edgar Kennedy (1890–1948) * Graham Kennedy (1934–2005) * Jamie Kennedy (born 1970) * Tom Kennedy (1885–1965) * Kerri Kenney-Silver (born 1970) * Jon Kenny (born 1957) * Tom Kenny (born 1962) * Hape Kerkeling (born 1964) * Michael Kessler (born 1967) * Keegan-Michael Key (born 1971) * Amanullah Khan (born 1970) * Shappi Khorsandi (born 1973) * Ford Kiernan (born 1962) * Laura Kightlinger (born 1969) * Craig Kilborn (born 1962) * Taran Killam (born 1982) * Jimmy Kimmel (born 1967) * Kyle Kinane (born 1976) * Andy Kindler (born 1956) * Alan King (1927–2004) * Michael Patrick King (born 1954) * Sam Kinison (1953–1992) * Bill Kirchenbauer (born 1953) * Jen Kirkman (born 1974) * Takeshi Kitano (born 1947) * Jonathan Kite (born 1979) * Daniel Kitson (born 1977) * Robert Klein (born 1942) * Jordan Klepper (born 1979) * Kevin Kline (born 1947) * Jack Klugman (1922–2012) * Ted Knight (1923–1986) * Wayne Knight (born 1955) * Don Knotts (1924–2006) * David Koechner (born 1962) * Hari Kondabolu (born 1982) * Dada Kondke (1932–1998) * Lynne Koplitz (born 1969) * Harvey Korman (1927–2008) * Ernie Kovacs (1919–1962) * Jo Koy (born 1971) * Diether Krebs (1947–2000) * Nick Kroll (born 1978) * Mike Krüger (born 1951) * Lisa Kudrow (born 1963) * Elvira Kurt (born 1961) * Ashton Kutcher (born 1978) L * Jon Lajoie (born 1980) * Lisa Lampanelli (born 1961) * Steve Landesberg (1945–2010) * Matteo Lane (born 1982) * Nathan Lane (born 1956) * Richard Lane (1899–1982) * Harry Langdon (1894–1944) * Artie Lange (born 1967) * Chris Langham (born 1949) * Beth Lapides * Lauren Lapkus (born 1985) * Larry the Cable Guy (born 1963) * Stan Laurel (1890–1965) * Hugh Laurie (born 1959) * Tony Law (born 1969) * Doug Lawrence (born 1969) * Martin Lawrence (born 1965) * Mike Lawrence (born 1983) * Vicki Lawrence (born 1949) * Cloris Leachman (born 1926) * Denis Leary (born 1957) * Matt LeBlanc (born 1967) * Andy Lee (born 1981) * Bobby Lee (born 1972) * Stewart Lee (born 1968) * Jane Leeves (born 1961) * Michael Legge (born 1968) * Natasha Leggero (born 1974) * John Leguizamo (born 1964) * Tom Lehrer (born 1928) * Carol Leifer (born 1956) * Jack Lemmon (1925–2001) * Tom Lenk (born 1976) * Thomas Lennon (born 1970) * Jay Leno (born 1950) * Jack E. Leonard (1910–1973) * David Letterman (born 1947) * Sam Levenson (1911–1980) * Johnny Lever (born 1950) * Eugene Levy (born 1946) * Jerry Lewis (1926–2017) * Richard Lewis (born 1947) * Ash Lieb (born 1982) * Wendy Liebman (born 1961) * Riki Lindhome (born 1979) * Joe Lipari (born 1979) * Rich Little (born 1938) * Rob Little (born 1972) * Christopher Lloyd (born 1938) * Harold Lloyd (1893–1971) * Joe Lo Truglio (born 1970) * Sean Lock (born 1963) * Greg London (born 1966) * Josie Long (born 1982) * Justin Long (born 1978) * Andrés López (born 1971) * George Lopez (born 1961) * Julia Louis-Dreyfus (born 1961) * Jason Love * Loni Love (born 1971) * Jon Lovitz (born 1957) * Mark Lowry (born 1958) * Matt Lucas (born 1974) * Joanna Lumley (born 1946) * John Lutz (born 1973) * Jane Lynch (born 1960) * Katherine Lynch (born 1972) * Stephen Lynch (born 1971) * Paul Lynde (1926–1982) M * Moms Mabley (1894–1975) * Bernie Mac (1957–2008) * Norm Macdonald (born 1963) * Seth MacFarlane (born 1973) * Charles Mack (1888–1934) * Lee Mack (born 1968) * Doon Mackichan (born 1962) * Kathleen Madigan (born 1965) * Al Madrigal (born 1971) * Naveed Mahbub * Bill Maher (born 1956) * Bruce Mahler (born 1950) * Bobby Mair (born 1986) * Shaun Majumder (born 1972) * Keith Malley (born 1974) * Howie Mandel (born 1955) * Aasif Mandvi (born 1966) * Jason Manford (born 1981) * Sebastian Maniscalco (born 1973) * Charlie Manna (1920–1970) * Bernard Manning (1930–2007) * Jason Mantzoukas (born 1972) * Jenna Marbles (born 1986) * Cheech Marin (born 1946) * Ken Marino (born 1968) * Pigmeat Markham (1904–1981) * Bob Marley (born 1967) * Marc Maron (born 1963) * Elizabeth Marrero (born 1963) * Betty Marsden (1919–1998) * Andrea Martin (born 1947) * Dean Martin (1917–1995) * Demetri Martin (born 1973) * Dick Martin (1922–2008) * Steve Martin (born 1945) * Jackie Martling (born 1947) * Chico Marx (1887–1961) * Groucho Marx (1890–1977) * Gummo Marx (1892–1977) * Harpo Marx (1888–1964) * Zeppo Marx (1901–1979) * Jackie Mason (born 1931) * Kyle Massey (born 1991) * Ross Mathews (born 1979) * Andrew Maxwell (born 1974) * Elaine May (born 1932) * Ralphie May (1972–2017) * Rik Mayall (1958–2014) * Jack McBrayer (born 1973) * Danny McBride (born 1976) * Jenny McCarthy (born 1972) * Melissa McCarthy (born 1970) * Rue McClanahan (1934–2010) * Eric McCormack (born 1963) * Bruce McCulloch (born 1961) * Paul McCullough (1883–1936) * Heather McDonald (born 1970) * Kevin McDonald (born 1961) * Michael McDonald (born 1964) * Charlie McDonnell (born 1990) * Justin McElroy (born 1980) * Travis McElroy (born 1983) * Griffin McElroy (born 1987) * Joel McHale (born 1971) * Jan McInnis * Michael McIntyre (born 1976) * Adam McKay (born 1968) * Bret McKenzie (born 1976) * Mark McKinney (born 1959) * Kate McKinnon (born 1984) * Pauline McLynn (born 1962) * Ed McMahon (1923–2009) * Rove McManus (born 1974) * Don McMillan * Vaughn Meader (1936–2004) * Tim Meadows (born 1961) * Kevin Meaney (1956–2016) * Anne Meara (1929–2015) * Matt Meese (born 1983) * Carlos Mencia (born 1967) * Rick Mercer (born 1969) * Stephen Merchant (born 1974) * Paul Merton (born 1957) * Debra Messing (born 1968) * Josh Meyers (born 1976) * Seth Meyers (born 1973) * Shaun Micallef (born 1962) * Felicia Michaels * Kate Micucci (born 1980) * Thomas Middleditch (born 1982) * John Milhiser (born 1981) * Christa Miller (born 1964) * Dennis Miller (born 1953) * Max Miller (1894–1963) * T.J. Miller (born 1981) * Sarah Millican (born 1975) * Spike Milligan (1918–2002) * Tim Minchin (born 1975) * Brian Miner (born 1981) * Jerry Minor (born 1969) * Dan Mintz (born 1981) * Matt Mira (born 1983) * Eugene Mirman (born 1975) * David Mitchell (born 1974) * Finesse Mitchell (born 1972) * Kel Mitchell (born 1978) * Michael Mittermeier (born 1966) * Colin Mochrie (born 1957) * Mehran Modiri (born 1967) * Jay Mohr (born 1970) * John Moloney * Mo'Nique (born 1967) * Bob Monkhouse (1928–2003) * Lucy Montgomery (born 1975) * Kyle Mooney (born 1984) * Paul Mooney (born 1941) * Dudley Moore (1935–2002) * Mary Tyler Moore (1936–2017) * Michael Moore (born 1954) * Rudy Ray Moore (1927–2008) * Tim Moore (1887–1958) * Victor Moore (1876–1962) * Dylan Moran (born 1971) * George Moran (1881–1949) * Polly Moran (1883–1952) * Rick Moranis (born 1953) * Dave Mordal (born c. 1950–1960s) * Eric Morecambe (1926–1984) * Dermot Morgan (1952–1998) * John Morgan (1930–2004) * Matt Morgan (born 1977) * Tracy Morgan (born 1968) * Brent Morin (born 1986) * Chris Morris (born 1965) * Garrett Morris (born 1937) * Lamorne Morris (born 1983) * Seth Morris (born 1970) * Zero Mostel (1915-1977) * José Sánchez Mota (born 1965) * Bobby Moynihan (born 1977) * Teacher Mpamire (born 1983) * John Mulaney (born 1982) * Martin Mull (born 1943) * Megan Mullally (born 1958) * Mitch Mullany (1968–2008) * Neil Mullarkey (born 1961) * Olivia Munn (born 1980) * Simon Munnery (born 1967) * Richard Murdoch (1907–1990) * Charlie Murphy (1959–2017) * Colin Murphy (born 1968) * Eddie Murphy (born 1961) * Larry Murphy (born 1972) * Morgan Murphy (born 1981) * Noel Murphy (born 1961) * Al Murray (born 1968) * Bill Murray (born 1950) * Jan Murray (1916–2006) * Lorenzo Music (1937–2001) * Erik Myers * Mike Myers (born 1963) * Arden Myrin (born 1973) N * Jim Nabors (1930–2017) * Kumail Nanjiani (born 1978) * Paul Nardizzi * Jason Narvy (born 1974) * Niecy Nash (born in 1970) * Rex Navarette (born 1969) * Henry Naylor (born 1966) * Cliff Nazarro (1904–1961) * Kevin Nealon (born 1953) * Bob Nelson (born 1958) * Michael J. Nelson (born 1964) * Bob Newhart (born 1929) * Laraine Newman (born 1952) * Robert Newman (born 1964) * Bert Newton (born 1938) * Phil Nichol * Mike Nichols (1931–2014) * Leslie Nielsen (1926–2010) * Trevor Noah (born 1984) * Ross Noble (born 1976) * Henry Normal (born 1956) * Graham Norton (born 1963) * Jim Norton (born 1968) * Duncan Norvelle (born 1958) * Tig Notaro (born 1971) * BJ Novak * Don Novello (born 1943) * Dieter Nuhr (born 1960) * Bill Nye (born 1956) * Louis Nye (1913–2005) O * Dara Ó Briain (born 1972) * Conan O'Brien (born 1963) * Mike O'Brien (born 1976) * Carroll O'Connor (1924–2001) * Donald O'Connor (1925–2003) * Bill Oddie (born 1941) * Bob Odenkirk (born 1962) * Rosie O'Donnell (born 1962) * Michael O'Donoghue (1940–1994) * Chris O'Dowd (born 1979) * Nick Offerman (born 1970) * Ardal O'Hanlon (born 1965) * Catherine O'Hara (born 1954) * Earl Okin (born 1947) * John Oliver (born 1977) * Ole Olsen (1892–1963) * Patrice O'Neal (1969–2011) * Barunka O'Shaughnessy * David Ossman (born 1936) * Patton Oswalt (born 1969) * Cheri Oteri (born 1962) * Jimmy Ouyang (born 1987) * Rick Overton (born 1954) P * Frankie Pace * Ellen Page (born 1987) * LaWanda Page (1920–2002) * Michael Palin (born 1943) * Adam Pally (born 1982) * Candy Palmater (born 1968) * Maulik Pancholy (born 1974) * Franklin Pangborn (1889–1958) * Tom Papa (born 1968) * Jimmy Pardo (born 1966) * Lennon Parham (born 1976) * Randall Park (born 1974) * Pardis Parker (born 1967) * Trey Parker (born 1969) * Chris Parnell (born 1967) * Andy Parsons (born 1967) * Sara Pascoe (born 1981) * Joe Pasquale (born 1961) * Bastian Pastewka (born 1972) * Pat Paulsen (1927–1997) * Rob Paulsen (born 1956) * Christina Pazsitzky (born 1976) * Ray Peacock (born 1973) * Minnie Pearl (1912–1996) * Zack Pearlman (born 1988) * Nasim Pedrad (born 1981) * Jordan Peele (born 1979) * Simon Pegg (born 1970) * Paula Pell (born 1963) * Kal Penn (born 1977) * Joe Penner (1904–1941) * Joe Pera * Chelsea Peretti (born 1978) * Sue Perkins (born 1969) * Matthew Perry (born 1969) * Tyler Perry (born 1969) * Jon Pertwee (1919–1996) * Russell Peters (born 1970) * Dat Phan (born 1975) * Jay Pharoah (born 1987) * Emo Philips (born 1956) * Chonda Pierce (born 1960) * David Hyde Pierce (born 1959) * Karl Pilkington (born 1972) * John Pinette (1964–2014) * Joe Piscopo (born 1951) * ZaSu Pitts (1894–1963) * Jeremy Piven (born 1965) * Nigel Planer (born 1953) * Aubrey Plaza (born 1984) * Amy Poehler (born 1971) * Kevin Pollak (born 1957) * Mike Pollock (born 1965) * Brian Posehn (born 1966) * Tom Poston (1921–2007) * James Postlethwaite (born 1994) * Paula Poundstone (born 1959) * Navin Prabhakar * Guy Pratt (born 1962) * Tom Price (born 1980) * Freddie Prinze (1954–1977) * Kiri Pritchard Mclean (born 1986) * Philip Proctor (born 1940) * Markus Maria Profitlich (born 1960) * Greg Proops (born 1959) * Paul Provenza (born 1957) * Richard Pryor (1940–2005) * Danny Pudi (born 1979) * Steve Punt (born 1962) Q * Eddie Quillan (1907–1990) * Colin Quinn (born 1959) * Pauline Quirke (born 1959) R * Stefan Raab (born 1966) * Gilda Radner (1946–1989) * Rags Ragland (1905–1946) * Mary Lynn Rajskub (born 1971) * Louis Ramey * Harold Ramis (1944–2014) * Tony Randall (1920–2004) * Frank Randle (1901–1957) * Romesh Ranganathan (born 1978) * Stephen Rannazzisi (born 1977) * June Diane Raphael (born 1980) * Jim Rash (born 1971) * Melissa Rauch (born 1980) * Raven-Symoné (born 1985) * Jonah Ray (born 1981) * Ted Ray (1905–1977) * Martha Raye (1916–1994) * Al Read (1909–1987) * Howard Read * Jon Reep (born 1972) * Vic Reeves (born 1959) * Brian Regan (born 1958) * Tim Reid (born 1944) * John C. Reilly (born 1965) * Carl Reiner (born 1922) * Rob Reiner (born 1947) * Paul Reiser (born 1956) * Roy Rene (1892–1954) * Retta (born 1970) * Alex Reymundo * Rick Reynolds (born 1951) * Caroline Rhea (born 1964) * Tom Rhodes (born 1967) * Jeff Richards (born 1974) * Michael Richards (born 1949) * April Richardson (born 1979) * Jon Richardson (born 1982) * Mathias Richling (born 1953) * Andy Richter (born 1966) * Don Rickles (1926–2017) * Rob Riggle (born 1970) * Gina Riley (born 1961) * Jason Ritter (born 1980) * John Ritter (1948–2003) * Al Ritz (1901–1965) * Harry Ritz (1907–1986) * Jimmy Ritz (1904–1985) * Joan Rivers (1933–2014) * Rowland Rivron (born 1958) * Steve Rizzo * Lyda Roberti (1906–1938) * Jeanne Robertson (born 1943) * Craig Robinson (born 1971) * Joe Robinson (born 1968) * Tim Robinson (born 1981) * Linda Robson (born 1958) * Chris Rock (born 1965) * Paul Rodriguez (born 1955) * Joe Rogan (born 1967) * Seth Rogen (born 1982) * Will Rogers (1879–1935) * Henry Rollins (born 1961) * Ray Romano (born 1957) * Mickey Rooney (1920–2014) * George Roper (1934–2003) * Tony Rosato (1954–2017) * Rose Marie (1923–2017) * Jeffrey Ross (born 1965) * Jonathan Ross (born 1960) * Lonny Ross (born 1978) * Steve Rossi (1932–2014) * Eli Roth (born 1972) * Barry Rothbart (born 1983) * Dan Rowan (1922–1987) * Patsy Rowlands (1931–2005) * Paul Rudd (born 1969) * Rita Rudner (born 1953) * Jon Rudnitsky (born 1989) * Maya Rudolph (born 1972) * Charlie Ruggles (1886–1970) * Chris Rush (1946–2018) * Willie Rushton (1937–1996) * Anna Russell (1911–2006) * Mark Russell (born 1932) * Nipsey Russell (1918–2005) * Katherine Ryan (born 1983) * Tommy Ryman (born 1983) S * Jerry Sadowitz (born 1961) * Bob Saget (born 1956) * Mort Sahl (born 1927) * Charles "Chic" Sale (1885–1936) * Soupy Sales (1926–2009) * Andy Samberg (born 1978) * Sugar Sammy (born 1976) * Angus Sampson * Adam Sandler (born 1966) * Horatio Sanz (born 1969) * Martin Sargent (born 1975) * Will Sasso (born 1975) * Jennifer Saunders (born 1958) * Alexei Sayle (born 1952) * Kristen Schaal (born 1978) * Sara Schaefer (born 1978) * Akiva Schaffer (born 1977) * Lewis Schaffer (born 1957) * Paul Scheer (born 1976) * Ronnie Schell (born 1931) * Gus Schilling (1908–1957) * Robert Schimmel (1950–2010) * Art Paul Schlosser (born 1960) * Harald Schmidt (born 1957) * Rob Schneider (born 1963) * Avery Schreiber (1935–2002) * Paul Schrier (born 1970) * Richard Schull (1929–1999) * Amy Schumer (born 1981) * Leon Schuster (born 1951) * Adam Scott (born 1973) * Seann William Scott (born 1976) * Harry Secombe (1921–2001) * Amy Sedaris (born 1961) * George Segal (born 1934) * Jason Segel (born 1980) * Jerry Seinfeld (born 1954) * Peter Sellers (1925–1980) * Larry Semon (1889–1928) * Mack Sennett (1880–1960) * Ross Shafer (born 1954) * Paul Shaffer (born 1949) * Garry Shandling (1949–2016) * Kapil Sharma (born 1981) * William Shatner (born 1931) * Dick Shawn (1923–1987) * Wallace Shawn (born 1943) * Harry Shearer (born 1943) * Dax Shepard (born 1975) * Waen Shepherd (born 1971) * Rondell Sheridan (born 1958) * Allan Sherman (1924–1973) * Brad Sherwood (born 1964) * Ken Shimura (born 1950) * Iliza Shlesinger (born 1983) * Craig Shoemaker (born 1962) * Pauly Shore (born 1968) * Sammy Shore (1928-2019) * Martin Short (born 1950) * Pat Shortt (born 1967) * Michael Showalter (born 1970) * Wil Shriner (born 1953) * Ritch Shydner (born 1952) * Sarah Silverman (born 1970) * Max Silvestri (born 1983) * Phil Silvers (1911–1985) * Arthur Simeon (born 1974) * Sam Simmons (born 1977) * Timothy Simons (born 1978) * Joan Sims (1930–2001) * Sinbad (born 1956) * Lilly Singh (born 1988) * Red Skelton (1913–1997) * Luke Ski (born 1974) * Frank Skinner (born 1957) * Jenny Slate (born 1982) * Tony Slattery (born 1959) * Bobby Slayton (born 1955) * Lindsay Sloane (born 1977) * Daniel Sloss (born 1990) * Brendon Small (born 1975) * Robert Smigel (born 1960) * Yakov Smirnoff (born 1951) * Arthur Smith (born 1954) * Joe Smith (1884–1981) * Linda Smith (1958–2006) * Margaret Smith * Will Smith (born 1968) * Will Smith (born 1971) * Yeardley Smith (born 1964) * JB Smoove (born 1965) * Laura Solon (born 1979) * Kira Soltanovich (born 1973) * Sommore (born 1966) * Kevin Spacey (born 1959) * David Spade (born 1964) * Hal Sparks (born 1969) * Ron Sparks (born 1977) * Chris Spencer (born 1968) * Dave Spikey (born 1950) * Jessica St. Clair (born 1976) * Arnold Stang (1918–2009) * Doug Stanhope (born 1967) * Vivian Stanshall (1943–1995) * Martin Starr (born 1982) * Mark Steel (born 1960) * Steve Steen (born 1954) * David Steinberg (born 1942) * Jason Stephens * Pamela Stephenson (born 1949) * Ford Sterling (1883–1939) * Howard Stern (born 1954) * Steve-O (born 1974) * Michael Fenton Stevens (born 1958) * Ray Stevens (born 1939) * Jon Stewart (born 1962) * Paul Stewart (1908–1986) * Ryan Stiles (born 1959) * Ben Stiller (born 1965) * Jerry Stiller (born 1927) * Matt Stone (born 1969) * Larry Storch (born 1923) * Ryan Stout (born 1982) * Cecily Strong (born 1984) * Jud Strunk (1936–1981) * Jason Sudeikis (born 1975) * Chris Sugden (born 1952) * Nicole Sullivan (born 1970) * Slim Summerville (1892–1946) * Nick Swardson (born 1976) * Jim Sweeney (born 1955) * Julia Sweeney (born 1959) * Terry Sweeney (born 1950) * Eric Sykes (1923–2012) * Wanda Sykes (born 1964) * Magda Szubanski (born 1961) T * Jorma Taccone (born 1977) * Jeffrey Tambor (born 1944) * Masashi Tashiro (born 1956) * Catherine Tate (born 1969) * Jacques Tati (1907–1982) * Christine Taylor (born 1971) * Ellie Taylor (born 1983) * Rip Taylor (born 1934) * Tariq Teddy * Judy Tenuta (born 1956) * Terry-Thomas (1911–1990) * Danny Thomas (1914–1991) * Dave Thomas (born 1949) * Jay Thomas (1948–2017) * Josh Thomas (born 1987) * Mark Thomas (born 1967) * Tim Thomerson (born 1946) * Greg Thomey (born 1961) * Kenan Thompson (born 1978) * Scott Thompson (born 1959) * Nick Thune (born 1979) * Kai Tier * Tommy Tiernan (born 1969) * Ashley Tisdale (born 1985) * Christopher Titus (born 1964) * Mukesh Tiwari (born 1969) * Thelma Todd (1905–1935) * Sandi Toksvig (born 1958) * Lily Tomlin (born 1939) * Paul F. Tompkins (born 1968) * TomSka (born 1990) * Paul Tonkinson (born 1969) * Barry Took (1928–2002) * Rip Torn (1931–2019) * Liz Torres (born 1947) * Guy Torry (born 1969) * Joe Torry (born 1965) * Daniel Tosh (born 1975) * Jerry Trainor (born 1977) * Rosie Tran (born 1984) * Tommy Trinder (1909–1989) * Chris Tucker (born 1971) * Jane Turner (born 1960) * Ben Turpin (1869–1940) * Aisha Tyler (born 1970) U * Tracey Ullman (born 1959) * Sheryl Underwood (born 1963) * Stanley Unwin (1911–2002) V * John Valby, aka Dr. Dirty (born 1944) * Billy Van (1934–2003) * Dick Van Dyke (born 1925) * Jerry Van Dyke (1931–2018) * Danitra Vance (1954–1994) * Janet Varney (born 1976) * Jim Varney (1949–2000) * Vince Vaughn (born 1970) * Johnny Vegas (born 1970) * Sofia Vergara (born 1972) * Jackie Vernon (1924–1987) * Wally Vernon (1904–1970) * Tim Vine (born 1967) * Rich Vos (born 1957) W * Otto Waalkes (born 1948) * David Wain (born 1969) * Doug Walker (born 1981) * Christopher Walken (born 1943) * Jimmie Walker (born 1947) * Roy Walker (born 1940) * Max Wall (1908–1990) * David Walliams (born 1971) * Ruth Wallis (1920–2007) * Greg Walloch (born (1970) * Bradley Walsh (born 1960) * Brendon Walsh (born 1978) * Holly Walsh (born 1980) * Kate Walsh (born 1967) * Mary Walsh (born 1952) * Matt Walsh (born 1964) * Patrick Warburton (born 1964) * Mike Ward (born 1973) * Eric Wareheim (born 1976) * Mike Warnke (born 1946) * Greg Warren (born 1982) * Rusty Warren (born 1931) * Reggie Watts (born 1972) * Ruby Wax (born 1953) * Damon Wayans (born 1960) * Damon Wayans, Jr. (born 1982) * Keenen Ivory Wayans (born 1958) * Marlon Wayans (born 1972) * Shawn Wayans (born 1971) * Robert Webb (born 1972) * Henning Wehn * Stephnie Weir (born 1967) * Noël Wells (born 1986) * Lindy West (born 1982) * Brooks Wheelan (born 1986) * Bert Wheeler (1895–1968) * Betty White (born 1922) * Ron White (born 1956) * Slappy White (1921–1995) * Jason John Whitehead * Paul Whitehouse (born 1958) * Kym Whitley (born 1961) * Kristen Wiig (born 1973) * Allison Williams (born 1988) * Ashley Williams (born 1978) * Barney Williams (1824–1876) * Bert Williams (1874–1922) * Charlie Williams (1927–2006) * Harland Williams (born 1962) * Jessica Williams (born 1986) * Katt Williams (born 1973) * Kenneth Williams (1926–1988) * Robin Williams (1951–2014) * Wendy Williams (born 1964) * Cardis Cardell Willis (1937–2007) * Dave Willis (1895–1973) * Denny Willis (1920–1995) * Larry Wilmore (born 1961) * Casey Wilson (born 1980) * Flip Wilson (1933–1998) * Luke Wilson (born 1971) * Owen Wilson (born 1968) * Rainn Wilson (born 1966) * Rebel Wilson (born 1980) * Henry Winkler (born 1945) * Jonathan Winters (1925–2013) * Norman Wisdom (1915–2010) * Michelle Wolf (born 1985) * Dennis Wolfberg (1946–1994) * Ali Wong (born 1982) * Kristina Wong (born 1978) * Victoria Wood (1953–2016) * Zach Woods (born 1984) * Glenn Wool * Robert Woolsey (1888–1938) * Harry Worth (1917–1989) * Mike Wozniak (born 1979) * Steven Wright (born 1955) * Robert Wuhl (born 1951) * Ed Wynn (1886–1966) X * Swami X (1925–2015) Y * Rajpal Yadav (born 1971) * Marc Yaffee (born 1961) * Kaya Yanar (born 1973) * "Weird Al" Yankovic (born 1959) * Gina Yashere (born 1974) * Charlyne Yi (born 1986) * Cem Yılmaz (born 1973) * Alan Young (1919–2016) * Henny Youngman (1906–1998) *Ramy Youssef (born 1991) * Joe Yule (1892–1950) * Imran Yusuf (born 1979) Z * Hollywood Zakoshisyoh (born 1974) * Andy Zaltzman (born 1974) * Sasheer Zamata (born 1986) * Alex Zane (born 1979) * Steve Zahn (born 1967) Comedy groups * Ant & Dec * Armstrong and Miller * Abbott and Costello * Beyond the Fringe * Bob and Ray * Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band * Broken Lizard * Brown and Carney * Burns and Allen * The Chaser * Les Charlots * Cheech and Chong * Clark and McCullough *The League Of Gentlemen **Mark Gatiss (born 1966) **Steve Pemberton (born 1967) **Reece Shearsmith (born 1969) **Jeremy Dyson (born 1966) * The Comedy Store Players * The Comic Strip * Dalton Trumbo's Reluctant Cabaret * The Firesign Theatre * Flight of the Conchords * The Frat Pack * French and Saunders * Garfunkel and Oates * The Goons * The Grumbleweeds * Hale and Pace * Hamish and Andy * Hard 'n Phirm * Homer and Jethro * The Kids in the Hall * Kreisiraadio from Estonia * Lano and Woodley * Laurel and Hardy * The League of Gentlemen * Little Britain * The Little Rascals * The Lonely Island * Les Luthiers * Marijuana Logues * Martin and Lewis * Marx Brothers * McKenzie Brothers * The Mighty Boosh * The Minnesota Wrecking Crew * Mitchell and Webb * Monty Python * Morecambe and Wise * Not Ready for Prime-Time Players (Saturday Night Live) * Penn & Teller * Pete and Dud * Punt and Dennis * Reeves and Mortimer * The Ritz Brothers * Rowan and Martin * Royal Canadian Air Farce * Scotland the What? * Sklar Brothers * Smith and Dale * Smosh * Smothers Brothers * Stella * Stiller and Meara * Studio C * Tenacious D * The Three Stooges * Tim and Eric * The Umbilical Brothers * Upright Citizens Brigade * Wayne and Shuster * Wheeler and Woolsey * The Whitest Kids U'Know Comedy writers (sorted alphabetically by surname) * Fred Allen * Woody Allen * Chesney and Wolfe * Roy Clarke * Dick Clement and Ian La Frenais * David Croft * Esmonde and Larbey * Galton and Simpson * W. S. Gilbert * Willis Hall * Antony Jay * Carla Lane * Graham Linehan and Arthur Mathews * Jeremy Lloyd * David Nobbs * Simon Nye * Frank Muir * Denis Norden * S. J. Perelman * Jimmy Perry * David Renwick * Jack Rosenthal * Johnny Speight * John Sullivan * James Thurber * Peter Tinniswood * Keith Waterhouse See also Lists of comedians by nationality *List of Australian comedians *List of British comedians *List of Canadian comedians *List of Dutch comedians *List of Finnish comedians *List of German comedians *List of Indian comedians *List of Italian comedians *List of Japanese comedians *List of Mexican comedians *List of Norwegian comedians *List of Portuguese comedians *List of Puerto Rican comedians *List of United States stand-up comedians Other related lists *List of comedy films *List of deadpan comedians *List of humorists *List of musical comedians *List of New York Improv comedians *List of stand-up comedians Category:Lists Anglophone